


Get out of here with that suggestion

by ArabellaMalfoy



Series: Augustonin (Augustus Rookwood/Antonin Dolohov) [11]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 01:46:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29074284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArabellaMalfoy/pseuds/ArabellaMalfoy
Summary: What suggestion?
Relationships: Antonin Dolohov/Augustus Rookwood
Series: Augustonin (Augustus Rookwood/Antonin Dolohov) [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2133027





	Get out of here with that suggestion

Our story starts in Antonin and Augustus Dolohov's house. They're in the middle of the adoption process which takes many months, similar to the Muggles' process.

Antonin asked his usual daily question of, "Any updates on the adoption front?"

Augustus shook his head.

Antonin sighed. "I thought not."

Augustus said, "It takes months, Anton. Anyway, I was thinking about baby names again."

Antonin tilted his head slightly and queried, "Any decent ones pop up?"

Augustus replied, "Well, I have two ideas."

Antonin insisted, "Go ahead and tell me both please, August."

Augustus told him, "My first idea was we could name him her after a month like me or maybe, a name starting with A like ours do."

Antonin rolled his eyes. "One, get out of here with that suggestion! And two, not so bad."


End file.
